Training camp
by horoscope123
Summary: Kagami have to go for a training camp during the summer break. First time writing, please review! .
1. Chapter 1

"Aomine." The redhead mumbles in his sleep, snuggling closer into the warm embrace.

A pair of navy blue eyes was twinkling with amusement and smiles gently into the silky red hair. Aomine reached up and caress the soft red hair. He kissed his lover's forehead and whispers "Sweet dreams my dear Kagami" before joining him in the deep slumber.

The first thing Kagami saw when he woke up was a wall of tanned muscular chest. He looks up into his beloved's sleeping face and smiles. Kagami can hear Aomine's soft even breathing indicating that he was still sleeping. He fears that his heart will burst from the swelling of love for the bluenette. He slowly untangles himself from his lover's embrace careful not to wake him up and tread carefully into the bathroom before making breakfast.

Aomine woke up to find his embrace empty. _Where is he? _Aomine's silent question was answered when a fragrant smell drifted across his nose and the sound of oil sputtering.

Aomine enters the kitchen to find Kagami with his back to him. Since Kagami wasn't wearing any shirt due to the summer heat, it was a sight that Aomine appreciate.

He walked up to the redhead and hugs from the back. "Good morning Taiga." He whispers into Kagami's sensitive ears. The older boy jolts in surprise before blushing at the use of his first name. "Good morning Aomine." Kagami greeted.

Aomine was not pleased. "I told u to call me Daiki." He growls into Kagami's ears. Kagami shivers from the contact. "D-Daiki," he said softly, embarrassed. Aomine feels his heart being overturned by that single word. He growls, "Say it louder." Kagami's blush is turning another shade darker. "Daiki," he yelled out of embarrassment. "There! Are you happy now?" Aomine just smirks and said "Yeah." Kagami gave a huff of annoyance and said "Now, can I finish cooking the breakfast?" Aomine continues to smirk and lean forward to place a kiss on Kagami's neck before saying "Yeah" and sat on the dining table.

Not long after, Kagami placed a plate of french toast, scrambled eggs and bacon in front of him before settling down beside him. At the sight and smell of the delicious breakfast made by his lover, Aomine's stomach growls. "Itadakimasu," he said before digging in like a starved man. Kagami looks at his boyfriend and chuckles. _Who exactly have the bottomless pit for a stomach?_ He wonders before digging in himself. "Thanks for the food," Aomine said before leaning back onto the chair and sighs. His hunger satisfied._  
_

Kagami flomped down beside Aomine in the living room after washing the dishes. Kagami turns to Aomine and said "We have a training camp next week for 7 days." Aomine was far from pleased from the news. He was expecting the two of them to be able to spend more time together during the summer break which starts next week.

Aomine's displeasure can be clearly seen from his facial expression and Kagami trying to smoothened ruffled fur, leans in and placed a kiss on the tanned boy's lips. Aomine was shocked at first; he wasn't expecting Kagami to kiss him.

When Kagami pulls back and was sporting a blush that almost matched his hair color.

"So? What was that for?" Aomine asked Kagami.

"I just don't want you to be angry before I leave for the training camp." Kagami replied softly, not meeting Aomine's gaze.

Aomine just grins in response and said "I don't want you to go but I guess it can't be helped. I will miss you." He leans forward and rests their foreheads together.

"I will miss you too. I love you, Daiki" Kagami says softly.

"I love you too, Taiga" Aomine says just as softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.**

**-Aomine's POV-**

Ever since Kagami left for his training camp 3 days ago, Aomine had just been bored out of his mind. _4 more days, _he thought to himself. 4 days to others may seem a short time but to Aomine, without Kagami to spend the 4 days with, is excruciating. He sighs and thought, _I wonder how Kagami is faring?_

**-Kagami's POV-**

Kagami is faring no better than Aomine. Thinking about him no matter how much he doesn't want to because he wants to concentrate on the training camp. He was, however, scolded by Coach Aida countless of times since the start of the camp because he was spacing out.

"Why are you so distracted Kagami-kun?" a voice sounded beside him.

He nearly jumped out of his skin in fright. He turned to the voice and yelled at the shorter teen, "How many times do I have to tell you not to appear suddenly?"

Kuroko just blinks at Kagami and said, "I have been here since the beginning."

Kagami gave a huff of annoyance and glares at Kuroko.

"Aomine-kun is the source of your distraction right?" Kuroko stated bluntly. It wasn't a question but a statement.

Kagami stiffened in surprise and yelled, "What makes you think I'm thinking about him?!" Kagami was embarrassed and was blushing slightly.

"Because it's obvious," Kuroko said with his usual expressionless face.

"Huh?!" Kagami was stunned. _Was he being THAT obvious?!_

The Seirin members who heard the exchange just nod in silent agreement, answering Kagami's silent question.

Aida sighed having heard the exchange between the two, said to Kagami "I know that you miss him but you have to stay focus on the training camp if not you will stay for another 7 days of training."

Kagami shuddered thinking the life without Aomine for 14 days. No, he won't survive and he was smart enough to take Coach Aida's blackmail seriously.

Kagami strengthened his resolve to concentrate on the camp and stop thinking about his boyfriend.

_I just hope that the 4 days would pass quickly._

**-Aomine's POV; 1 more day to go!-**

After playing basketball alone, Aomine laid on the bench, taking a break.

_Just one more day before I get to see him! _Aomine thought silently, he couldn't wait.

It had been an excruciating slow 6 days of his life without Kagami. It had also been 6 days since Aomine last seen and cuddled with his lover. Aomine stopped receiving calls and texts from Kagami after the third day.

Every single night he lies on the bed, thinking how empty the bed was without Kagami filling the space.

_This will be the last night that I will be sleeping alone! _He thought, thinking about how he was going embrace the other boy like there's no tomorrow.

He gets up and carried on playing basketball with himself, pushing all his frustration aside.

**-Kagami's POV-**

Kagami on the other hand could only think about how much he wanted to leave this hell behind.

He was so exhausted, all his muscles in his body were screaming in protest.

_One more day before this stupid camp is over! _He thought as he continued jogging the 5 km run that the coach had _ordered_ them to run.

**-Aomine's POV; LAST DAY, FINALLY!-**

_It's finally time for him to return back home to me! _Aomine thought. Aomine was still angry that Kagami did not called or texted him.

**-Kagami's POV-**

While Aomine was mulling over the reason for Kagami's lack of calls and texts, Kagami and the rest of the Seirin basketball club was enjoying the hot spring near their campsite after another exhausting workout menu.

The hot spring was a surprise reward from Coach Aida for their hard work during the camp.

_Coach Aida must in a really good mood when she decided the reward._ Kagami thought._ I hope Daiki isn't too angry for not calling or texting him._

Kagami did not want to risk Coach Aida's wrath while daydreaming about Aomine. He thought that he might be able to concentrate more if he wasn't thinking about Aomine 24/7.

The team left the campsite after an enjoyable time soaking in the warm hot spring and begun the 2 hour journey back.

_I'm finally making my way back home, back to his arms. _Kagami thought excitedly.

**-At their apartment (still Kagami's POV)-**

"I'm back, Daiki!" Kagami shouted eagerly.

But he was met with silence.

_Eh? Where did he go? _Kagami thought as he searched the house for the person he wanted to see the most.

_Maybe he went to the convenience store or went out to play basketball._ Kagami thought disappointedly. He expected Aomine to be home waiting anxiously for his return.

**-Aomine's POV-**

Aomine went out to buy dinner for Kagami at his favorite burger restaurant, thinking that he might be hungry when he got back.

He wasn't expecting to see Kagami's basketball shoes in front of the apartment when he opened the door. _He's finally home!_

He rushed into the apartment, eager to see him. He dumped the burgers onto the dining table before making his way into the living room to see Kagami dozing off on the couch.

He went over to place a light kiss on Kagami's lips when Kagami stirred, woken up by the light kiss. "I'm home, Daiki" Kagami said, linking his arms behind Aomine's neck.

"Welcome home, Taiga" Aomine said, linking his arms on Kagami's waist. "Why didn't you call me?" Aomine asked Kagami.

"I didn't want to risk getting distracted during the camp which will result in me staying for another 7 days to make up for it." Kagami answered.

Aomine nodded accepting Kagami explanation. He pulls Kagami into his embrace and rests his forehead on Kagami's shoulder and said, "I missed you, Taiga."

Kagami was so happy beyond words; he could feel the tears and love welling inside his heart. He tightened his arm around Aomine's waist which had dropped when Aomine pulls him closer into his embrace and said "I missed you too. I love you, Daiki."

"I love you too, Taiga" Aomine said before placing a full kiss on Kagami's lips.

_Fin_

**A/N: My first story completed. I hope it's not too confusing with the different POV. Please review! Thank you!**


End file.
